Hayato and Hephaestus: In Search of Goddesses
by OAuthoria - The Oracle
Summary: [ Rebooted as Metafrasi! ] Hephaestus, a Greek god, is in search of the Jupiter Sisters that broke out during the Great Escape. He is joined along by Hayato Hayama, a 12-year old who has a passion for adventure. Together they will trek through many lands, just to find those goddesses. They will be joined along by the younger original characters of TWGOK... The search begins!
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: Any people, places, events, incidents, organizations, and/or media portrayed in this novel is used in a fictional/fanfictional manner.  
Any resemblance to real world/fictional people, places, events, incidents, organizations, and/or media are merely coincidental and/or used as fanfictional material.

Once upon a time, gods made the world we know today. They are differentiated according to their worshippers: The Roman and the Greek gods.  
Some millennia after, the war in Old Hell got worse. So a group of Roman gods, particularly called the "Jupiter Sisters", sacrificed themselves so that all of the evil Old Hellians would be trapped forever...

Now it's broken...

7 years ago, a great breakout of Old Hellians, now called "Runaway Spirits", happened in the city of Maijima. Everyone of them implanted themselves in the hearts of human girls, who has been devastated, tortured, saddened, and the like. If those spirits happen to be powerful enough, they would transfer to that girl's future child, possess it, and devastate the whole world altogether.  
Of course there would be countermeasures. I forgot to mention that a new Hell has formed after that war. They formed a team called "Runaway Spirit Squad".  
New Hell would recruit great New Hellians to deputize and the latter would find a human "Buddy" to help him/her catch a spirit.

But, of course, that wouldn't be enough. I also forgot to mention that the "Jupiter Sisters" ALSO broke out and transferred into human girls ALSO.

So, I'm on the search for them...  
Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention...  
I'm also a god... Well, Greek one...  
I'm finding the right human to help me find them.  
My name is Hephaestus...  
Yeah, yeah, a crippled guy with strong arms... Not me.  
I AM crippled, but I made myself prosthetic legs so that I could walk...  
I don't have strong arms to be that "Divine Blacksmith" of old, but instead, I have a pretty sharp brain.  
I WILL find those goddesses...  
But first, lunch, hehehe...

HAYATO AND HEPHAESTUS: IN SEARCH OF GODDESSES 


	2. Chapter 1

HAYATO AND HEPHAESTUS: IN SEARCH OF GODDESSES -Chapter 1: Roots-

"Uhh.. What a nice day for fresh air!", said Hayato as he walked to the nearby elementary school...  
Hayato Hayama, a 12-year old, living in Harasa Town, is an adventurer, in his mind. He loves studying always. And a pretty good student too...  
But, he is haunted by a memory of his...

"Hey, kid. When you're 12 and it is the last day of school, go to a nearby hill out of town and let a guy explain everything to you."

Those were the words of a 17-year old teenager that reached the ears of the 7-year old Hayato...

Of course, that day was today. School is coming to a close and the doors to summer vacation will open...  
He wonders who will he meet that that particular hill...  
Well, he will know after school...

Of course, he came to his school in bed hair. He doesn't really care about his hairstyle. But then, he should be. He has led the school's Boy Scouts 5 times, so, of course, he's a role model. He was never a geek but he has great intelligence.  
Well, let's just skip through the school part. I'm the narrator, so, meh...

After school, Hayato came to the nearby hill near the town. It had a cherry blossom tree in it, so you could see some cherry blossoms fly off.  
So, he waited, and waited. And no one came. He was about to give up, when suddenly...

A guy fell from the sky.

"Ow! Totally flunked the landing," the mysterious person said. Hayato rushed back to te hill when he heard the person's voice, then...  
He saw a pre-teen, just like him, about 12 years of age. He was carrying some kind of rocket boots. His hair was a light gray shade. His eye color was some kind of dark black color. He wore modern clothing. But Hayato was surprised when he saw something...  
A halo was atop of the boy's head.

Hayato tried to approach him, and said, "Hi! Ummm... What's your name?"

The boy answered, "My name is Hephaestus, nice to meet you, and what's yours?"

Hayato didn't answer for a bit. He thought, and thought. Hephaestus? As in the Greek god of blacksmiths?

He had some doubts in mind, but he never cared, and answered, "Oh, umm, I'm Hayato Hayama."

"Hmm... Looks like I found my helper for the job!", Hephaestus shouted.

Hayato thought, "Helper? Job? This is suspicious..."

Then Hayato asked the claiming "god", "If you're really Hephaestus, craft a sharp longsword!"

Hephaestus said, "What? You think I'm not real? I'll show you..."

In a matter of seconds, Hephaestus crafted a really sharp longsword. So sharp, it could cut a head off.

"Woah! You really ARE Hephaestus! The Divine Blacksmith!"

"Nah, not really 'Blacksmith'. More like 'Inventor'."

Hayato then asked, "About this helper thing, what were you talking about?"

"Umm.. Don't tell anyone, YET. I'm searching for the Jupiter Sisters!" Hephaestus proclaimed.

"Huh? Jupiter Sisters?"

"Who are those?"

Hephaestus fell to the ground then said, "WHAT?! You don't know them?"  
"... Oh, right, you are a human."  
"Let me explain, some 5 years ago, a great breakout of spirits happened in Maijima City.-"

"Maijima City? That's where my parents are!"

"Wait, you live alone?"

"Yeah... I live by myself. Please continue."

"As I was saying, before that breakout happened, a great battle between Heaven and Hell happened. Then the Jupiter Sisters sealed themselves to seal off the other evil people from Hell, so that they could never harm anyone ever."

"Then, something broke that very seal, and now, we need the Jupiter Sisters again to seal the spirits and end this once and for all"

"So, I was sent by Zeus himself, to find those goddesses. But I would need a a human guide to track down the spots of Earth."  
"Will you help me?"

"Ummm... I dunno if my parents will let me, plus I don't know who the heck are those 'Jupiter Sisters' that you're referring to."

"Oh, I'll write their names, so that it will help us in our quest."

Hephaestus grabbed his pen and paper and wrote. Hayato, on the other hand, thought, "Help? A god? Man, that's big responsibility I'll be carrying.  
I still don't know if I'll join him or not. But, it's a quest, an adventure. No, no. You might risk your life for that. *sigh* I don't know."

Hephaestus was now done, and said, "Here, umm.. Hayato, right? Here's their names."

When Hayato read that list, it said:

GODDESSES TO FIND:  
Diana Mercury Mars Minerva Apollo Vulcan

"Umm... These are some kind of Roman gods? Aren't you a Greek god?"

"Yeah. We're separated by followers of old, but, we're gods and goddesses, we stick together."

"Yeah, but I thought Mercury, Mars, Apollo, and Vulcan were males... And you're the opposite of Vulcan."

"Dude, I can't process too much information, even if I'm an inventor, but I understand. We're also separated by gender."

? "Hmm.. So, Greek gods are male and Roman gods are females, that sort of jazz?"

"Yep! You got it."

"This is gonna be one complicated quest. Ok, I'm in!"

Hephaestus was rejoiced that he finally had a guide, no, a human friend.

"Ok! Let's start by looking in your town!"

"Let's do this!"

"Woohoo!", they both shouted as they ran to Harasa Town to start their adventure! 


	3. Chapter 2

HAYATO AND HEPHAESTUS: IN SEARCH OF GODDESSES - Chapter 2: Start -

Hayato let Hephaestus stay at his place for a while. It was because Hephaestus was begging...  
"Please, Hayato, please let me stay at your place for a while.."

"What, why? Can't you just return to your place at the heavens?"

"No, I can't return until I find the goddesses!"

"Huh? What?"

"It means the others won't let me stay in the heavens until I complete my mission..."

"That really stinks."

"Yeah, I know." :(

Now, in his bed clothes, Hayato stared at the mirror...  
He saw a guy with white hair and brown eyes. The hair was a mess. Hayato thought, "Maybe I could change my hairstyle for once."  
He kept thinking, staring in the mirror,and, after a few minutes, got out of the bathroom and got to bed.  
"Yeah. I'm going to change my hairstyle tomorrow."

Morning came. Hayato woke up first. Then, he went to the living room, to see Hephaestus still sleeping in the sofa.  
"He sleeps like a kid."  
He then changed his clothes, and went to the barbershop.  
"I'd like a decent hairstyle, please."  
Some 30 minutes passed. Hephaestus was already awake. He tried to find Hayato in the house, but to no avail.  
"Where the heck did he go? We're supposed to start the search today."  
Then, the door opened, and Hephaestus saw Hayato with a decent hairstyle.  
"Now, THAT fits you perfectly!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! That bedhair hairstyle doesn't fit your happy-go-lucky attitude."

"Huh, never thought I had a happy-go-lucky side. Okay, I'm gonna take a shower, then, I'll pack up my bags."

"Ok! I'll be waiting!", Hephaestus happily said.

Hayato had a change of clothes, a blue striped polo shirt and brown pants, then they started their adventure.

"So, where are we going?", Hephaestus said

"Kodawa Town."

"Kodawa Town?"

"A nearby town, about 11 km from here."

"Wait, that's too far for walking."

"That's why-"

While Hayato was speaking, a bus stopped in front of them.

"We're taking the bus."

"So THIS is a bus."

"Oh, wait! Hide your halo thing, dude. You might be found suspicious"

"Oh, ok"

"I think I have a cap somewhere in my backpack... Found it!"

Hayato gave Hephaestus his favorite cap.

Then, Hephaestus took a seat and Hayato paid for the fare.  
So, their journey truly begins.

Some time later, they arrived at Kodawa Town.

"This is Kodawa Town.", Hayato said to Hephaestus.

They went around the town, while Hephaestus was finding something in his right pocket.

"What's that?"

"An invention of mine, the GoSFTG, or Goddess or Spirit Finding Tracker Gadget."

"What does it do?"

"It detects two entities inside human girls, goddesses and/or spirits."

"Oh, okay."

Some time later, Hayato asked Hephaestus another question.

"I have another question, you gods immortal?"

"Yeah, but in some form of reincarnation, the Phoenix type."

"Phoenix, the mythological bird that had the power to turn itself into an egg so that it can live forever, right?"

"Yeah, we live and we die, but when we die, we're turned into energy and reconstituted to adapt to the new age we're going to live."

"THAT'S why you're an inventor now, instead of a blacksmith."

"Hey, the medieval times are over. We change as well."

"Can I meet other Greek gods?"

"Ummm... Maybe at the right time."

Nighttime fell, they never detected a goddess or a spirit.

"Man, dang, we never found any goddess in his town."

"Yeah, but, more than that, I have to find us a place to stay."

"Sorry for the trouble I'm causing you."

"That's okay, but at least, should your superior, Zeus, right?, give us a hint of where we can find a goddess?"

"I don't think so. He'll think I'm making a detour thing."

"Oh."

So, they were really bummed out, until Hayato found a camping store.

"Hey! Hephaestus! A camping shop! We can buy a tent and sleeping bag there."

"That means-"

"WE CAN SLEEP!"

"Yes!"

Hayato and Hephaestus bought all the important stuff. Then they camped outside.

Morning came. Hephaestus was the early bird now. He found something in the ground. A paper that has something written in it:

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"舞島/span/font

"Umm... Ma- Ai-"

Hayato then woke up, saw Hephaestus reading the mysterious paper, then took it from Hephaestus.  
"Give me that."

"Hmmm... Maijima..."

"What does it mean?"

"This word must be referring to Maijima City."

"Wait, did Master Zeus send this?"

"Well, if it's him, let's not waste time! Let's go to Maijima City!"

"Why?"

"There must be a goddess there! Come on! I still have enough money to get us there!"

"Ok! Oh, thanks Zeus! Let's go!" 


	4. Chapter 3

HAYATO AND HEPHAESTUS: IN SEARCH OF GODDESSES - Chapter 3: We Met a Girl (Part 1) -

Daybreak. Hayato and Hephaestus took the nighttime bus so that they can sleep.  
Finally, they're in Maijima City. The place where it all started.

"Wow! This is Maijima City?", Hephaestus questioned Hayato.

"Yep. This is the city of my dreams. Where everything is complete.", Hayato answered.

"Hey, let's look for your parents. You said they live here, right?"

"Oh, yeah! But first, let's make a great surname for you. I think Hephaestus is already a good first name."

"Hmmm... I have no idea. How about you?"

"Umm... Hephaestus Harakawa. Is that good?"

"Well, I have no choice, right?"

"Hephaestus Harakawa, it is! Let's go!"

Hayato and Hephaestus searched far and wide in the residential area.

Until they've found Hayato's parents' house (which was done by asking some people living there).  
"Remember, keep that hat on, ok?", said Hayato.

"Yeah, I know, dude.", Hephaestus replied.

Knock, knock...

"Who's the- Hayato, is that you? Hey Maria, our boy as come to visit!"

"What? How'd you get here, Hayato, dear?"

"Bus. I saved some money."

"Well, come in! And who's this friend of yours, from Harasa Town, I suppose?"

"Yeah, his name is Hephaestus Harakawa."

"Like that Greek god? Who'd name their kid like that? Come in, anyways."

In the living room, Hayato introduced his parents to Hepaestus.

"Hephaestus, this is my mom, Maria Hayama. She works as an accountant in the Maijima Bank."

"And this is my dad, Satoshi Hayama. He works in the office."

"Wow, you have decent parents, Hayato!", Hephaestus exclaimed in awe.

"Oh, why did you come here, son? Just visiting your old folks, eh?"

"Umm... I was wondering if I could start my junior high years in Maijima High... Can I?"

There was a moment of silence...

"WHAT!? Hayato, you've decided where you'll take your life to?"

"Umm... You can say that.", Hayato shyly replied, feeling embarrassed in his request.

"Yeah, sure. So that, we'll be together!"

"Uh, can you have Hephaestus enrolled also? His parents just died recently, and he's the Top Two in our class." (half-lie, Hayato's the Top Two)

"Uhh... How sad. Don't worry, we'll let you stay here, also!"

"Really?!", Hephaestus surprisingly said.

"Of course. And it looks like you and Hayato are close, that'll help him in his social life."

"WAHT?! I'm not a loner, mom!"

"Hahaha!"

They laughed after that.

Nighttime. Hayato and Hephaestus started searching 3 hours ago.

"That reminds me. Last time, you said if you Greek gods die, you reconstitute again to adapt to modern times. Are Roman goddesses also reconstitute?"

"No.", Hephaestus argued. "They're like our superiors."

"Wait, I thought you came first, then the Romans."

"Yeah, that is the case, but, talking about power, they're more powerful. I mean, the Roman Apollo is more smarter than our own Apollo. All he knows is gaming trivia now."

"What?", Hayato said, so confused. He thought Greek Apollo was more oracle-ly.

"Hey look, Hayato! A girl!"

"You're right! I think she's lost."

They're talking about a girl, about their age, who looked like a typical girl in mangas who get lost. She looks like she has a bubble wrap in her hands.

"Hey there! You're that girl who's a neighbor of my mom's!"

"How do you tell, Hayato?"

"I saw her while we're preparing to go out."

"Huh."

"Uhh... If you're lost, we'll lead you back to your house. Well, it's convenient you have me as a neighbor. I help people out."

"I don't see you helping that fat man get out of a manhole back at 23rd Street."

"*whispers to Hephaestus* Shut up. *Back to normal* I'm Hayato Hayama."

"Oh, I'm Hephaestus Harakawa."

"What's yours?"

The girl didn't answer.

"Guess she's too shy. Come on, we'll lead you back."

Hayato and Hephaestus spent their time talking, while the girl kept quiet.

They've reached their destination. Hayato then said, "Here we are. Next time, don't get lost, ok?"

Then the girl spoke, "M-m-my name's T-t-tenri Ayukawa!", shocking both our human and god protagonists (since I can't just keep calling them by their names. That'll go boring.)

"Hmmm... Tenri Ayukawa... Okay then. Let's be friends from now on!", Hayato answer, while giving his hand to that Tenri girl, signifying to shake hands, which she did.

"Go on, now! We'll just hang here for a while."

Then, Tenri walked home, but stopped when she heard our protagonists saying, "She's a cute girl, right?", Hepaestus spoke to Hayato.

"You should date her! Hehehe..."

"WHAT? No, dude..."

"Oh, wait! I forgot to scan her! Darn it!"

"Don't worry, dude. I'm sure we'll meet her again. As I assure you, your reputation as a GOD will not be tainted by laziness."

But, then, suddenly, they heard a girl, having a commander-like voice, saying, "Are you a god?"

Hayato and Hephaestus looked back, because it sounded like it was from their back. Then they saw Tenri again, but more straightforward...

And she has something Hephaestus has also... A halo...

"A-a-are you, by any chance... be Diana?", said Hephaestus.

"Yes! And I suppose you're looking for me and my sisters? Let's talk..." 


	5. UPDATE

**THE MIDNIGHT HEADLINE:**

* * *

 **Hi guys! I know I haven't been updating Hayato and Hepaestus for the past month.**  
 **And it's because I'm rebooting it.**  
 **Yes, REBOOT. All will be different, and I believe this'll spawn two books.**  
 **Don't worry, the old chapters will still be available until I update for good.**  
 **I believe I'll update between the end of September.**  
 **Stay tuned for more info.**

* * *

 **Please leave anything in the reviews about what you feel about this sudden update.**

* * *

 **SESSION SAVED**


End file.
